dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Bane, the Aerial Raider
Bane, the Aerial Raider is an Aero Sentinel from Oxydian. Revelation Bane was the first created Fanfiction hero that SkyGrexor created, thought the page was made later since at the begining, SkyGrexor was working on the Genesis Templates for the Categories since she had forgoten to create a page for Bane, but she never did because she couldn't think of any abilities for him. As she did so, she thought of a bird-like hero. Weapons Bane carries the Air Ganulets that are on his rist. Base Stats Lore Has no lore yet... Appearance Basicly, Bane looks like a humanoid bird... Download File Unavalible Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Bane Alpha. Basic Attack: Aerial Slam Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Smashes a nearby enemy for 8-12' physical damage. If Bane swings three times in succesion, the final hit will deal 16-24 physical damage.'' Unique Ability: Brave Bird Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Canneled Power Cost: 25 Bane flies in the air for 2 seconds and charges at the target point, knocking enemies up in the air and dealing 30-50 physical damage to each one. He is immune to any damage durring flight, but Bane takes damage after the ability. '''Note: If Bane's health is low, he can perish after using this move. Squad Ability: Tailwind Range: 26 metters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Summons an area of wind at a 20m diameter that increases Attack Speed, Movement Speed and Projectile Speed 25% to the hero and his allies. Modifiers *'Bane's Tailwind: Doubles Speed Stats but with double cooldown' (Grexors' Affix) *'Bane's Tailwind: Enemies will also be slowed' (Terogen's Affix) Passive Ability: Roosted Feathers Periodically heals at a very slow rate. (5 health per 5 seconds). 'Overdrive' Increased healing rate to 20 health per second Variant Abilities: Tornado (Alpha Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 19 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Summons a tornado, that will surround the hero, slowing enemies in it by 25% and dealing medium-high Energy Damage. The range of the tornado is a 5m radius. '' Suppressing Cage (Beta Variant) Range: 16 meters Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23 ''Locks all Darkspore in a 7m radius in a cage of air for 10 seconds, while they are dealt Energy DPS (damage per second). After the cage is down, the trapped Darkspore will be suppressed for 5 seconds. Reflective Whirl (Gamma Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Summons a whirl of wind, that will reflect all enemy projectiles in a 2m radius around the hero, while slowing enemies in the radius by 80%. Unfortunately, the hero, under the duration of the whirl, will be slowed by 10%. Vacuum Blast (Delta Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 16 Sucks all air from a 10m radius, pulling all Darkspore in the radius towards the hero. At the end of the channel, the hero releases a supercharged wave of wind in the same radius, that will deal Energy Damage and knock the enemies back to the edge of the radius and stun them for 3 seconds. Note: The pulling is happening in a manner like Polaris' Gravity Wells do. Note: The closer enemies are, the more damage they take. Gallery File:Bane the Sky Raider.png 2012-07-31 00001.png|Atempt Edit to a Magnos to look like Bane Bane Look-a-like Portrate.png Trivia *Bane's origional name was Bane, the Sky Raider as it were related to the User SkyGrexor. *Bane was created after SkyGrexor's favorite animals (Birds) and favorite hero type (Sentinel). *This was the first hero that Crogenitor SkyGrexor has created, but it was later posted in the Wiki. *Bane is the first Aero hero ever to be introduced Darkspore Fanfiction Wiki. *In the Dark Injection Editor, there are 5 wings closely together to get Bane's Large wings adjusted. *Bane's Weapon is composed of Savage's and Zrin's weapons. *Bane's Body structure is similar to Zrin's. *Bane's Brave Bird ''Ability is the same as the Pokemon move which is also called ''Brave Bird, it takes damage to itself but it doesn't go up in the air to attack for Pokemon. Category:Aero Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Category:Oxydian Category:Heroes